


胆小鬼

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 谁是胆小鬼？年下，炮友关系，从做爱到恋爱。





	胆小鬼

一

一家名叫蒙布兰卡的酒吧。  
亨利在吧台边喝一杯威士忌。  
他的姿态很放松，宽大的手握着方杯，长而有力的腿勉强收在吧台下。  
酒保擦着玻璃杯向他挤眼，“嗨，八点方向。”  
一位三十出头的金发女士笑着与他对视。  
“那真是个金发甜心。”头快秃了的酒保嫉妒地感叹。  
亨利拍拍他的手臂，“你也可以，菲尔，不过你真得开始健身了。”  
酒保瞥他一眼，尤其是他的胸肌和小腹，正要说什么，突然若无其事地转身离开。  
不必回头，亨利揉了揉鼻梁。  
他身后传来一个声音，居高临下的命令语气。  
“请我喝一杯酒。”  
尤里斯放下吉他，灯光下那张原本就漂亮的脸轮廓更清晰，深深的双眼皮，睫毛浓密，鼻梁高挺，表演时脸上和纤长的手臂几处皮肤沾上闪光粉，有种震撼人心的冲击性。  
亨利反问，“为什么我要请你喝酒？”  
“你拒绝了我。”  
亨利笑起来，他比尤里斯大近二十岁，眼角的纹路让他的眼睛更蓝。  
“我给你提了一个很不错的建议，你可以考虑约我女儿上床。”  
“哈。”年轻人冷笑，“你究竟请还是不请。”  
“我可以请你喝酒，”亨利抱着手臂说，“酒吧里的人都在等你们唱歌。”  
他扫视亨利，转头向舞台走去，在台上和其他乐团成员交代两句。  
待到前奏响起，所有人都惊讶了。  
那是一首老歌，相当相当老的怨妇歌曲。  
尤里斯调整麦克风，高高在上地唱。  
“——你不会承认你爱我，所以我永远不可能知道……”

亨利喝完剩下的威士忌，把纸钞压在杯下，走出酒吧。  
晚风瞬间裹住他，秋天已经快到了。  
他叫到一辆出租车，但有比他醉得过分的客人需要车，于是他大方让出。  
才拉开第二辆出租车的门。  
“逃走？”尤里斯站在酒吧门口，嘲讽地说。  
亨利对其他等车的人做了个“请”的手势，迈开腿换个地方叫车，“我告诉菲尔你今晚的账单我来付。随便你怎么认为，对我来说，这是单纯回家。”  
他们三周前第一次见面，两周前这个年轻人约他上床。他几乎要答应，最后还是控制住自己。  
哪怕是乔治·克鲁尼，亨利相信他也曾在想上床时被对象拒绝过，亨利被拒绝时会选择说句“不好意思”走开，但尤里斯显然无法接受拒绝，之后他一直是这种“你欠了我”的态度。  
“胆小鬼。”年轻人追在他身后叫。  
他们在酒吧后巷，先前喝下的酒精发生作用，亨利感到一阵怒火从心底烧起来，抓住尤里斯的手臂，“一个人不想睡比他女儿还小的人，就是胆小鬼？”  
他比年轻人高大，显现出一点怒意就如同暴风雨降临，尤里斯瑟缩一下，还是仰起脸，“你敢说你没被我吸引？”  
他的眼睛反光得惊人，睫毛浓密卷曲，更是一眼能刺到人心里。像是被树木围绕的湖水反光总是比周围平坦的湖水强烈。  
亨利放开手，“不要表现得像个不可理喻的小孩。”  
这句话伤害了尤里斯的自尊，下一秒，那个年轻人踩上路边的台阶，把他压上墙壁，直接吻住他的嘴唇。  
谁的嘴唇碰的谁的牙齿，这个过程混乱得很。  
亨利在吻里尝到血腥味和淡淡的甜味——尤里斯喝过长岛冰茶，加白砂糖可乐朗姆酒柠檬汁的烈性鸡尾酒。  
他真的不怕我揍他。亨利想，但是年轻人的嘴唇太滑太软，在他反应过来以前，他已经捧住那张漂亮的脸，吸吮他的舌尖。  
然后他喘了一声，分开这个吻。  
年轻人的手揉着他的屁股，他们两个人都有点勃起了。  
“……我就是不可理喻的小孩，”尤里斯气息不稳地说，嘴唇故意慢慢开合，“但是我能把你操到射精……信不信，第一次……就把你插射。”  
尽管是个双性恋，他几乎没让人插过，更不要说插射。  
亨利哂笑，在他耳边说，“如果你做得到，我会给你一个全套口交。”另一件他几乎没给人做过的事。  
尤里斯战栗，亨利在体会到胜利以前，听见自己的理智在脑内呻吟：你在说什么？恭喜你的嘴再一次比脑子快！  
你刚才相当于答应了这个年轻人上床，你要是真的那么欲求不满，为什么要拒绝那个金发女士的好意？至少她看起来比你现在发情的对象大十岁！

二

亨利在内心骂自己，但他平静地打车带年轻人回家。  
回家，而不是在酒吧后巷或者鬼知道尤里斯住的什么地方操起来。  
一个声音在他脑海里说：你要把他带上床？  
另一个声音辩解：我保证，只是上床罢了。

只是上床罢了。  
车到达时，尤里斯目视前方，“你一路都没有和我说话。”  
真棒，看看你即将上床的对象多难缠。  
你该庆幸你们说好的不是你上他，否则他会挑剔到让你软下来。  
亨利看他，故作困惑，“你真有一种无论说什么都像在抱怨和挑剔的天赋，我以为这种天赋一般只出现在十六岁以下的骄纵女中学生身上。”  
年轻人在夜色里水一样的眼睛瞪向他。  
下一秒，就从眼角看他，“但是你被我吸引。吸引到把我带回你的家。”  
亨利哂了一声，这确实是他无法反驳的。尤里斯几步走上台阶，站在他的门口，廊灯下身影纤长，对他转身，像是舞台上演王子的演员登场。  
“开门。”  
他怎么能做到这么惹人烦却没有被教训过？  
亨利没有在这一点上浪费太多想法，门开的同时，就像往汽油桶里扔一根擦燃的火柴，他们迫不及待地搞在一起。

他们倒在亨利客厅的沙发上，黑色的皮面沙发，尤里斯压住他的胸膛，他们都硬了。  
尤里斯跪坐在他身上，扯着他的衣领吻他。两个人挤在沙发上，空间实在不够，亨利按着他的背，要把这年轻人从自己身上扯起来。嘴唇却被狠狠咬破，尤里斯眼里闪着志在必得的光，一脚踹开他的茶几。  
“……现在……我有足够的空间……操你。”  
和这句话同时响起的是他的茶几，和茶几上所有东西摔碎的响声。  
“你最好——”亨利的话刚开始，手就被年轻人按在他的阴茎上。他皱着眉，他们勃起的下半身磨蹭，但用手一摸就摸得到……  
那是什么？  
尤里斯的腰身已经露了出来，还未完全脱离少年人的瘦，露出一小截诱人的侧腰。裤子滑到臀下，他刻意慢慢挺腰，阴茎顶着内裤。  
而阴茎顶端，闪着银光的装饰品。  
“……你在这里穿环了。”  
年轻人恶意地舔嘴唇，眼里都是愉悦，“我说过……第一次就能把你插射。”

三

亨利移不开视线。  
那是个阿尔伯特王子环，准确地说，是个非常粗大的银色阿尔伯特王子环。从下往上倒着穿刺，从年轻人颜色漂亮的阴茎顶上扬起。  
尤里斯低头看自己的性器，声音里带着炫耀。  
他压在亨利胸膛上，“怎么，看见我的东西，连亨利·马洛也被吓住了？”  
“不。”亨利躺在沙发上，表情放松，蓝眼睛颜色更深，“小可怜，穿过尿道，意味着愈合的时候，你只能坐下排尿。”  
“你！”年轻人气急败坏，勉强平静下来，从牙缝里说，“转过去！”

润滑和安全套在沙发下的抽屉里，亨利有不止一个放这些必备品的地方。  
他绝大多数时候带回家一夜情或者几夜情的对象是尽量与他年龄相近的女性，而超过某个年纪以后，做爱里润滑剂的地位就越来越重要，他甚至选择了可食用润滑。  
尤里斯不难想象他和人在这张沙发上搞过，就像自己的阴茎环也接触过不少人。  
但他心里莫名有种酸气膨胀，尤其当他看见亨利舒展的背部肌肉线条，他忍不住压上去，沾着润滑的拇指从他尾椎的凹陷一直按进股缝，把那里弄得黏腻。  
“……我打赌，你还没被穿环的屌操过。”  
亨利的手指按着沙发边缘，被按到尾椎，抑制不住背后皮肤的战栗。他的理智告诉他：不要在别人的手捅着你前列腺的时候惹恼他。  
但他的喉咙又一次在脑子之前回应，尤里斯听见低沉的，带着喘息的评价。  
“是吗，我现在……只感觉在进行肛检……还是技术很差的那一种……”

下一秒，年轻人的手指抽出。  
亨利的腰被向后拉，猛然之间让他失去重心，大号保险套包着坚硬光滑的金属环顶开闭合的入口，尤里斯的阴茎就这么操进来。  
他们同时疼得骂出声。亨利被捅得疼，尤里斯强行捅他，把阴茎硬塞进一个小洞里，当然也疼。  
两具身体贴合，暂时不动，直到他们都缓过来，尤里斯按着他的屁股，一点点往里推，亨利直接扒开双臀，让他更好出入。  
有力的手扒开臀肌，把被磨红的穴口向左右拉开，里面的黏膜都被手指拉开，一闪而过的暧昧水光。  
这一幕让尤里斯疼得软了一点的阴茎恢复精神，然后他听见那个趴着的人胸腔震动，传出低笑。

他理解亨利为什么笑，这他妈简直是个灾难性的开始。  
但是亨利的笑让他的气恼加倍聚集，他泄愤地咬住亨利肩膀，留下尖锐血印，“闭嘴！”  
保险套是亨利的尺寸，比尤里斯大一点，但是至少不会被环弄破。尤里斯按着保险套底部，把阴茎抽出来。手指塞进去重新扩张。  
他任性地抠挖炙热的黏膜，摸索前列腺。  
核弹的控制器掌握在一个小孩手上，亨利的腰绷紧了，忍不住倒吸一口气。残留的理智在对他说，你完了，你今天第几次刺激这个小孩的自尊？他会用那条穿环的阴茎操到你求饶。

亨利有几分想反悔，但尤里斯变本加厉用手指狠狠戳着他的前列腺，把他后面撑开。直到能塞下三根手指，才重新抓起润滑，盖子就对着亨利的穴口，挤了一大团，冰凉的润滑被灌进敏感的肠道。让亨利再一次低喘，脸埋在沙发上，后面润滑流出来就像失禁。  
还没流出多少，尤里斯抓住他，顶着环的阴茎塞回去，更多的润滑溢出，滴在沙发上。  
这一次直接捅到深处，亨利脑子里只剩下一件事：你在被人操。  
他在被人操。  
顶着金属环的阴茎没遇到任何阻碍，穴口和肠肉都被手指拉扯过了，那个金属环，该死的环，找准了前列腺的位置，故意撞上去，一刻也不离开那一小块黏膜。  
被环操和被龟头操到完全不一样，一种是肉，一种是金属。那个环的主人只想把他操到摇着屁股乞求更多。  
亨利听见自己沉重的喘息，也听见尤里斯的喘息。  
他自暴自弃地向后顶，抬起屁股去吞吃那条阴茎。  
突然之间，被抽打的痛觉撞在亨利的神经上。随后是更清晰的肉体抽打的声音。  
尤里斯在打他屁股，他没被人打过屁股，更何况是一边被插一边被打。  
一个比他小二十岁的人在床上把他的屁股打得发烫。  
亨利后面的小嘴抑制不住一阵阵夹紧，尤里斯的阴茎胡乱顶了几下，爽得几乎射出来。  
他更加用力地打了一下已经留下红色手印的臀瓣，啪的一声响得出奇。

“你想让我现在就射出来？”  
亨利忍耐着，控制住不再去夹他。他可以把尤里斯揍一顿，但是现在他的阴茎插在他的屁股里，他身体最脆弱的一部分在被他折磨。  
被折磨的同时，他的性器居然被插硬了。他的小洞在被人操着，阴茎却完全勃起，沉重地贴在小腹上，粗大的顶端滴出透明前液。  
尤里斯整个上身压在他背上，亨利在被撞击的过程中，分出一只手去撸自己的阴茎。  
他从来不知道自慰可以带来这么强烈的快感，前后双重的高潮让他轻易越过临界点。  
尤里斯扯住他的头发，挺腰往里顶，“谁允许你摸自己的！”  
就在那一瞬间，亨利射了出来。精液洒在沙发上，后面止不住地咬尤里斯的阴茎，年轻人愤恨地骂了一声，也射在他屁股里。  
亨利隐约感觉保险套裂了，但高潮后的两具身体都在战栗，他完全顾不上这些，就重重倒在沙发上。

高潮后的晕眩就像整个世界崩塌。  
过了十几秒，也许是二十几秒，亨利的感官才回来。年轻人压在他身上，汗水粘在他胸膛。  
更不要说他们下身还连在一起，他的屁股里还塞着一条阴茎。

尤里斯的高潮也非常激烈，他仍然闭着眼，睫毛和眼窝的轮廓完美得惊人。  
那双眼睛睁开，就充满自得，故意问，“怎么样。”  
他的阴茎变软，亨利恢复状态，简要评价，“……真快？”  
尤里斯眼里冒出火星，从脸红到脖子，可再生气也没办法在射精后的三十秒内再硬起来。  
亨利看着他们相连的地方，“拔出来。”  
他就那么嫌弃我的阴茎，尤里斯翻起身，他的东西从亨利后面滑出，残余的润滑流出，股缝里都是湿的。  
尤里斯扭头不看，他的阴茎上还裹着保险套，湿而薄的半透明膜顶端果然破裂了。亨利趴下身，扯开保险套，伸出舌头舔他的沾着润滑的茎身。  
温热的口腔让尤里斯小腹颤抖，他低头只看见亨利的头顶。那个男人长长地舔了几口，张嘴含住他的顶端。  
金属环意味着没人会再为他做深喉了，这可能是他穿环时候最接近深喉的体验。  
亨利按着他的胯，含住整个龟头，舔舐环上沾到的精液。舌尖挑动金属环，不放过被穿环处的一点点敏感皮肉。  
尤里斯的手指按着他的头，随着他的舔舐拉扯他的头发。  
亨利舔到阴茎底，鼻梁碰到年轻人的小腹。年轻人的小腹开始微微抽搐，头顶是急促的喘息声。  
尤里斯闭着眼，被舔得逐渐变硬，胀大的阴茎让亨利难以吞下，他按着那个年轻人，牙齿衔这金属环轻轻拉动。  
尤里斯全身都在抖动，他猛一下把阴茎从亨利嘴里抽出，完全硬挺的阴茎差点抽在亨利脸上。  
年轻人爬起来，全身的晕红没有消退，眼里带着水光，强行显得有威慑力，“够了，躺下！”

亨利没有理由地配合，为什么，他想，显然不是畏惧。  
难道是为了和他上床的快感？  
尤里斯问，“保险套……”  
亨利说，“直接来。”  
健壮的大腿张开，露出被操过的地方，入口处还黏糊糊的。  
尤里斯的目光落到那里，忽然之间口干舌燥。他用手指拨开皱褶，里面是温热的黏膜。  
年轻人忍不住咽一口口水。  
他插进这具身体，就扑在那个男人的胸膛上。尤里斯做得刻意的慢，金属环和黏膜的接触时间越来越长。  
刚做过一次，里面不再咬得死紧，而是柔软地缠住阴茎。尤里斯每次觉得要到了，就靠在亨利身上歇一歇，直到射精的冲动过去再继续慢慢磨动。  
他们身上都浸出汗水，亨利先退让，“够了……”  
脆弱的黏膜无法承受太多次金属摩擦，里面已经被磨得充血，每一次刺激前列腺的快感都伴随着轻微疼痛。  
“……求我。”年轻人还不停下，目不转睛地盯着他的表情。  
“求你……”  
尤里斯压在他身上，毫无章法地往里撞。  
“求我什么……”  
“我不行了……”  
年轻人再也控制不住，压住他射在他身体里。倒下的身体胸膛相贴，心跳和喘息都交织得密不可分。

四

第二天下午。  
亨利在他的花园里招待客人。他曾经是搞金融的那种人，很陈词滥调的，四十出头经历重大变故，彻底放弃高压力高收入的工作，卖掉市中心的顶层公寓，到靠郊区一些的地方买一座房子——带大面积花园，从此过一种接触泥土的田园牧歌生活。  
他的访客也是和他同事务所工作过的金融精英，最初的形象是一个穿昂贵套裙、盘发、戴黑框眼镜的职业女性。当时他们没什么来往，亨利辞职两年后，听说莉迪亚·杨疯了。  
她冲着老板说，“操你！操你的肥屁股！”在保安被通知把她拉走前递上辞职信。  
他们都成了金钱世界的叛逆者，处在中产阶级四十岁的危机里。从二十岁开始日以继夜工作二十年，有置业有积蓄，不工作也有固定收入，不必担心养老问题。人前衣冠楚楚风度翩翩精力无限，但半夜加班偶尔闪过一个念头，思索人生时只能体会到巨大空虚。  
直到彻彻底底把自己的生活翻个底朝天，辞职搬家。莉迪亚也在郊区买了房，从此后他们时常来往，也时常做些小交换。莉迪亚养了蜜蜂，她可以用蜂蜜换亨利偶尔自酿的啤酒。

今天莉迪亚来看他的新温室，去年深秋他们同时种的蔬菜被一场早来的冰雹彻底毁灭，今年亨利在花园一角搭了个温室棚。  
莉迪亚照旧留下喝茶，圆形小茶桌，白色桌布，两个人都喜欢的深红色大吉岭在白色的骨瓷杯里。  
她挑起一道眉毛，看着亨利第若干次对着茶雾出神。  
茶匙“当当当当”敲起杯子，不耐烦地催促亨利。  
“嗯？”他看向她，脸上是疑惑的表情。  
“第七次。”莉迪亚说，“二十分钟里第七次人在这心不在。加上你走路的样子和坐下的样子……”  
她吸了口电子烟，审视面前的男人，“我需要一点分享，直接说，你是找了个黑人炮友，还是被哪个姑娘拳交了？”  
亨利按住额头，内心呻吟。

他承认他后面确实还胀痛，看在老天份上，他昨晚被穿环的阴茎操了两次。黏膜和金属，哪一方耐受性差不是很明显的吗？  
充血肿胀是必然，步速略微放慢和坐下时的小心也是必然。  
别人看不出这些微小的变化，但是非常熟悉他的朋友很容易识破。  
亨利承认，“我睡了一个男孩。”  
莉迪亚喝了一口茶，观察他，“你最好别在说真的‘男孩’。”  
“好吧，比我小很多的成年人。”  
过了四十就很少为性羞耻，她耸肩，“能把你操成这样，我得说，睡得值。”  
亨利也喝茶，然后放下茶杯，下意识转动，“我不知道这是一次性的，还是会发展成多次性。”  
他宽大的手还在转动茶杯，每转一转都轻轻磕在桌上。  
“你希望这是多次性的。”莉迪亚下结论。  
“对方今天早上离开，”亨利说，“直到现在还没有电话。”这是大家心照不宣的约炮礼仪，很喜欢你的炮友，你会在到家后给他打电话或者发消息。如果到了第二天还没有任何音讯，那么一夜情就是一夜情，对方不想和你睡第二次。  
“噢……”她抬起手抚摸亨利手臂外侧，给他一些安抚，“万一，我是说万一，他没有给你电话。别太沮丧，至少我们今年能在温室里种番茄和草莓。”

TBC


End file.
